One Little Slip
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: Just one little slip changed the outcome of my night. Why did I take her hand off my mouth? And why am I not regretting it? Alternate Ending to With A Chance Of Dating. ONESHOT. For LostInBelieving


**A/N- Before I start, I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Alison over at LostInBelieving. She's been here to squeal with me over all the Channy moments in new SWAC episodes, comes up with amazing ideas for us to write, and is just an awesome friend :D Hope you all enjoy this!!**

Chad's POV:

I am currently sitting at a booth in an arcade with my arm around Sonny Munroe, who I am fake dating right. Why am I doing this you ask? Well, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. All I know is that the moment she asked I immediately said yes without even thinking about my answer.

Right now we were trying to explain to Sonny's two friends – I can't remember their names – how we weren't dating while proving to James – the guy we were trying to make jealous – that we are dating. It seemed to be an impossible task considering they were within three feet of each other. I decided to just go with it.

"But just so you know, I've been in three, four, FIVE fake relationship," the guy in the hat explained. I wonder how many real relationships he's been in. "So I could've helped you on your little fake date."

That's when James walked by, "Oh, so this is a fake date."

I immediately put my arm back around Sonny and she rested her head on my shoulder again.

"No!" she said quickly, "This is real, as real as can be!"

"So you're lying to us?" her other friend asked.

We broke apart again.

"No!" she cries.

"Wait, so you're lying to me?" James says. This isn't going well.

We went back into our couple position again.

"No!" Sonny spoke again, though her voice was calmer now, "Look, would I do this if I were on a fake date."

Suddenly she was leaning into me, when she slapped her hand over my mouth. What the heck?!

My first reaction was to pull her hand away. But before I could ask her what she was doing, her lips crashed into mine. Why was I kissing Sonny Munroe? This was supposed to be fake! And why wasn't I stopping it?

"Oh that settles it!" James yelled, "I must have you back!"

I zoned out for a brief moment, trying to figure out what just happened. Why did I have to move her hand away! And why am I glad I moved her hand away? This was getting confusing.

I came back to reality when James elbowed me and went, "Come on dude, back me up here!"

Having no clue what he needed help with I said, "Yeah, you're on your own. And I want my phone back!"

I checked my phone for any messages I missed and shoved it into my pocket while the So Random losers and Sonny continued to get revenge on James. Once everyone went their separate ways I was once again left alone with Sonny. She sat in the seat across from me leaving my right side feeling very empty. I didn't tell her that, though. There were other matters at hand.

"That was some kiss," I told her.

She shot me a confused look, "What do you mean? That kiss was fake. If you hadn't pulled my hand off your mouth maybe you would have realized it."

"Well maybe next time you should warn me before you try and pull a move like that!" I shot back.

"Well if you were having such a miserable time, you could have easily pulled away sooner."

"And if you wanted it to be fake, you could've pulled away sooner."

"Alright fine. As long as you know it was fake, and I know it was fake, then there's nothing more to say."

Suddenly I had an idea on how to get some good press, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way," I said, "Because this is so going on my blog."

Before she could object, I did a tuck and roll out of my seat.

"Peace out suckas!" I yelled before quickly running to the parking lot.

I was sitting in my car, about to start it up when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Sonny:

Fake or not, you were right. That was some kiss.

For some reason, I couldn't help but smile at that. My phone vibrated again before I could reply.

Oh yeah, and I'm gonna need a ride home. This fake dates not over yet.

Oh yeah. I completely forgot that I was the one who brought Sonny here. For anyone else I would've just left. But for some reason I wanted to spend one more moment with her. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. What's gotten into me?

**A/N- So, what did you think? I personally wish this is how the episode should have went :D Reviews please!!**


End file.
